


Cursed Requiem

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>: All over the world, people have been mysteriously falling into a coma, or dying unnaturally. Enter two girls whom never met. Upon coming across a strange text, their paths entwine as they are sent to a world that is alien to their own. Without any familiarities, it's up to them to figure out why they were brought there, and how they can get back. But do they really want to leave?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm here with another story~! Yeah, I know, "Don't you have enough to do?" Well, like many other FanFic authors, I seem to enjoy drowning myself in FanFics. HOWEVER! I'm not the only one working on this one. :3 This fic is actually a collab between myself, and (( Kei-Kat )) of FF.net!
> 
> So...I'm not quite sure how this will pan out, so I rated this to be 'M'. This chapter is probably...'K+'

**# Fictional End of the 19th Century #**

The light of the oil-lamps dimly lit up the cobblestone streets, on a dark and chilled winter night in London. A dark, lone figure roamed along the path, not in any hurry, but also not wanting to miss their appointment. An appointment with quite an important man, if they do say so themselves. A cloak hid their physical presence from all, if any, late night stragglers that were either still heading home, or heading to some random alley to pass out.

Humans, the figure sneered from under their hood, were no more than mere cockroaches. They were such pitiful and worthless creatures. Always had been, and always will be. The androgynous shadow turned into an alley where the poorly lit streetlamps couldn't fully illuminate. They grinned to themselves at such a futile attempt by the inanimate objects on the street. A cold breeze blew, and the fabric of their cloak danced in the wind. It wasn't long before the soft glows within each lamp had been extinguished, leaving the mysterious being in complete darkness.

It seemed to them, that not even the stars were out on this night. Perhaps even Heaven knew of the impending darkness, and couldn't summon the courage to watch it all unfold. "How long do you plan to keep me waiting here, dear sir?" The voice sounded too high for a young male, but still too low for any female, and yet it was obvious their patience wasn't one that should be tested.

Dark mist suddenly surrounded the area, and hidden steely eyes look up as a man looking much like a marshmallow goblin in a top hat, seemed to come from the sky holding a pumpkin-headed pink umbrella. The item looked as though it was slowing down his descent, despite the size and weight of one holding on to the handle. "Ah~! Pardon my tardiness, but there were quite a few...ah, pests to take care of~" He said, as his feet made contact with the dirty pavement. The umbrella was folded closed, and placed against the brick wall beside him.

"I have not come here for excuses, Lord Millennium." The being bluntly stated. "I am merely here about my proposal. I'm certain you will find it much to your liking, as well as your advantage."

"Oh~? Is that so?"

The dark stranger nodded once, "Yes. Quite so."

"You seem quite sure of yourself." The Earl stated, the permanent grin on his face seeming to grow. "Now, child, why don't you explain further of this proposal you speak so highly of."

Their head rose, revealing only enough of their face to show a grin of malice, and glee. "Your Akuma are impressive, but can they truly defeat those who stand in your way?" The grin was replaced by an arrogant smirk as they continued. "I've heard quite a bit of your precious Akuma, after all. How the souls of loved ones are called back from Heaven, and how in exchange, that loved one is murdered in cold blood so their skin is worn as the Akuma's own, thus they are able to blend into society."

The Earl's grin faltered, as he quirked a brow, looking to this youth who acted as though they were truly beyond their years. "Pray tell, child, how is it you know of my beautiful creations?"

"Why, my lord, you can find out much in areas of the world that sunlight refuses to reach. I have had many connections in many places. It was far from difficult to learn what I have of your creations."

"I don't like the sound of this at all, lero!" The umbrella suddenly burst to life, seeming to eye the suspicious youth before them. "Lord Millennium, lero, I don't think we should trust what a mere human will say!"

"Now, now, Lero~. Let's hear them out. After all, if they prove to waste my time, then what's one less human in the world, hmm?"

"Human?” They snorted, which turned into an all-out maniacal laugh, as if the very word was a joke to them. “I have long ago lost my humanity, Lord Millennium." The stranger clarified, before finally managing to become sober once more. "Or rather, I had long ago given it up, for the greater good. Now...enough about myself." The figured grinned once more, pausing in their words for dramatic effect, before a glimmer of a single cold steel eye was seen from under their hood. "Have you ever heard of "Future Souls", by any chance?"


	2. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet protaginists Raven Knight (My OC), and Arianna (Kei-Kat's OC) as their story now begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter...FINALLY another chapter! Took long enough, right?
> 
> Yeah...mostly my fault...but other than that, at least it's up! Once again, this is a joint fic, I'm writing this with Kei-Kat of FF.net!
> 
> :This may go up to M, most likely for violence, and swearing...I'd rate this chapter about a 'T'...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Neither me nor Kei-Kat own D. Gray-man! Otherwise, why would either of us be writing a FanFiction?  
>  **Claimer:** The hooded figure and Raven are mine, Arianna is Kei-Kat's OC! DO NOT STEAL EITHER OF THEM.

**# Fictional Beginning of the 21st Century #**

**(( London, England ))**

Sapphire eyes stared at the screen, a look of boredom speckled within the very orbs that gazed at it. “Jeez, I’ve read all these maybe a hundred times over already.” She muttered, leaning back from her make-shift desk, and falling back onto her bed. Her hair spreading out like a darkened halo. Lately, there never seemed to be anything to do, and boredom was a definite no-no. In fact, for someone like her it was natural for her to simply wander around at that point. Alas, however, it wasn’t like she could do that where she was currently living. There wasn’t much there to begin with.

She currently lived alone in her apartment made for one. In hindsight, yes, it was a duplex, however, the two sectioned off spaces were made for one person each to live there. Her space, like any of the others in the area, had a decent sized living room, furnished with a questionable old sofa, TV stand with a twenty-year-old TV that didn’t even work sitting on top of it.

Just behind the living space, was a small galley-styled kitchen to which, in all honesty, wasn’t much of a functional kitchen to begin with, for Jiminy’s sake! The dated counters were laminate, and she was almost certain they had been white at some point in time, for she knew no furniture piece, dated or not, would ever be such a yellow-brown color naturally. The cabinets fared no better, with one or two doors missing, and those that still did either didn’t close right, much less open, or had knobs missing.

The appliances weren’t in any better condition. Her stove was probably the only newer thing in the kitchen. The electric range was, however, missing the dial for the far left burner, as well as the one for the center burner. The closer right burner didn’t work at all, making three of the five burners unusable. The oven itself wasn’t any better, she knew, for it seemed that it never got up to temperature, even if it did say otherwise.

She had an old fridge, almost as yellowed as the laminate that was between it and the stovetop. It worked, but it was anything but quiet. She had learned quite recently, that the motor was actually about to give out, though when, that was beyond her.

The other side of her stove was a sink, where she was almost certain was a gravesite of some sort of unfortunate vermin that had long ago got stuck in the garbage disposal. What sick and twisted being would even do such a thing to even a rodent, was beyond even her knowledge…and frankly, she’d rather never find out.

“RAVEN! OPEN THIS DOOR!” Speaking of dirty vermin…her eyes snapped opened, glaring down the hall where she knew the front door would be. Hell, there should’ve been a door separating her room from the living room for god’s sake! Scowling, she got up, and quickly made a beeline to the door of her so-called home. “RAVEN! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! OPEN U—“

“Why don’t you shut your mouth, fatso?” Came the insult before she even realized she said it. “Let me guess. ‘I know you’re in there. Open up.’? ‘You’re overdue with your rent. Pay up.’? I’ll freakin’ tell you now, that I—” At that moment she swung open the door ready to glare down at the short stubby man she assumed was there, she found herself with only a face full of…bosom?

Confused as she was, she looked up to see an older woman, whom was looking a tiny bit appalled by the earlier…incident. “My word, I had never in my life met such vile behavior.”

“Um…who’re you?” Was the smart remark she could come up with. From the corner of her eye, she could see some movement, not needing to turn her head to know the man she had originally meant to yell at was right there. Realizing she was still supposedly at the stout man’s height, she quickly stood up, to look the newcomer in the eye.

“I take it your Miss Raven Knight?” What was it with Londoners and formalities? She vaguely wondered. “I am Mrs. Grandsworth. A lawyer.”

“Lawyer?”

**(( Delaware, USA ))**

It was just another normal day. The sun was out, birds were singing, the smell of pancakes were able to be smelled all the way upstairs, and honey-colored eyes were glued to the screen. A girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail sat on her zebra-print bed, headphones in her ears. On her lap was a blue laptop, which was playing an anime, the main character talking to his friends. The door to her small room was opened, and a five year old boy jumped on her bed, startling her. She paused the anime and looked to her brother.

"Matt, if you don't stop coming into my room without permission, I'm gonna throw all your games away," the girl said, pulling out her headphones. The blonde boy looked at his sister.

"Mom told me to come get you, breakfast is ready."

"Tell mom I will be now in a few minutes. This episode is almost over," the girl replied, inserting the headphones back in and shooing her brother out of her room. They boy left the room, pouting as he closed the door. The anime continued, and the real world faded away as she watched the screen and felt complete.

This was how Arianna spent her time. The 17-year old stayed up in her room all day, ignoring the world outside her computer as she either watched anime or read fan fiction. Just like any other teen-shut-in. She didn't have any friends to hang out with, her only friend just moved away, and her family bored her. It’s not like they care either. Both she and her brother were given anything they want, anything to keep them busy. Her mom worked at a dentist clinic, and her dad was a doctor at the local hospital. They didn't have time to keep their kids occupied. It’s not like they had to, Arianna liked this family. As long as she wasn't constantly around drunks and druggies, she was perfectly happy. She didn't need to interact with people, they only hurt her in the end.

Once the anime ended, the laptop was put off her lap and she stared outside her window, looking at the house across the street. Her best friend, Heather, used to live there. Now an old couple were moving in, their kids carrying all the heavy boxes inside. The couple smiled at their kids, proud of how well they are in life. Arianna almost glared at them.

It didn't make sense to her that these people could have a good life, no problems they couldn't handle. Even though Arianna got whatever she wanted, she never got what she needed. Yes, her parents loved her, but they aren't who Arianna wanted to love her. Why couldn't her real mom love her enough to stop doing drugs and care for her? Why did she let anyone into their life, as long as the supplied her? Why didn't she help?

Arianna sighed, forcing those memories away as she got up from her bed, and walking downstairs. Matt sat at the table, syrup dripping down his face. His blue eyes looked up at her. Her mom turned around and smiled. Her blonde hair tied in a bun, her blue eyes showing how happy she was.

"Hi, honey. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good," Arianna replied, sitting down at the table, her mom placing a plate in front of her.

"Your teacher called. She said you left one of your 'drawing' in class," her mom's voice hardened.

"Oops," Arianna replied, almost daring her mom to say something else about the topic. After a few seconds of blue eyes meeting honey, her mom turned around and put away the dishes. Arianna ate her pancakes and gulped down her glass of milk. She put her dishes in the dishwasher, and walked back upstairs.

It’s not that Arianna wanted to cause trouble. It’s just that she wanted to see how long it will take them to snap. Sooner or later they will get tired of her, and give her back to foster care. Just like all the others. She has been with this family the longest, just over a year. It scared her how easy it was to fit in with this family. They were just perfect, like the family across the street. It was unfair. Maybe it was easier living with a family that didn't care about her grades or what she wore, that they only cared about the check that came in the mail that supported their drugs.

Not all families who took in foster kids liked kids. Some were good actors, and only cared for the money that came in to help them support her. But this family didn't need the money. Some families just wanted a kid, when they couldn't have one of their own. But this one already had Matt, so that's not it. So why did they want her?

Arianna locked her door behind her and fell onto her bed, her body laying still as she listened to her heartbeat.

"The memories are coming back," she whispered, getting up and getting the pill bottles off her dresser, putting one of each pill in her cupped hand. She opened a water bottle and took the three pills. She closed the lid and laid back down on her bed, this time staring up at the light on her ceiling.

The medicine she took helped her calm down, one for her depression, one to suppress the memories she didn't want to see anymore, and one to keep her from having a panic attack from the memories. She didn't need to take the last one, but she had heard her heartbeat quicken as she thought back to her past. She'd rather keep the past behind her, and move forward. But the thing was she could never escape her past. She will always remember the first ten years of her life, living with her mom and the other druggies. The smells, the sounds, the touches; they would never leave. So she would just have to suppress them.

Like she always did.

Arianna went back to her laptop, checking for any comments on the fan fictions she wrote, and when seeing none, she went to Tumblr. There she would always get a laugh, smile at the posts, and find some awesome fan art to her favorite anime. She loved the internet. It was the only place where she could be messed up and still fit in. Where she could fan girl over anything, and not get stared at. She could be around her anime characters, and feel loved. She was happy online.


	3. Developing Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more on Raven's life, and then take a huge leap back in time to the fictional end of the 19th century. Looks like trouble is a-brewing in the past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally a new chapter after months of waiting. Not my intention...but some points just didn't want to write out the way I wanted it to...
> 
> We'll see more of Arriana maybe in the next chapter, but we'll see...there's a little writer's block on Kei's part...and real life too...Thanks Real Life. Thanks for nothing :P

**# Fictional Beginning of the 21** **st** **Century #**

**(( London, England ))**

Raven sighed as she plopped down on her couch. She couldn't say this was necessarily one of her worse off days, but she knew she could call it…queer, to say the least. Mrs. Grandsworth, as the lawyer had introduced herself, was someone who worked with her father back when he was able to work overseas. Not that she knew beforehand, of course. The Knight family was well known back in the States, as one of the richest families in the New York Sound. She didn't quite expect her family to be known just as much in London.

At first, upon being told the elder woman was sent by her father, she'd assumed that the female lawyer was sent as a rue to get her to go back home. It wasn't, however, the case as she originally thought.

_"_ _What in the hell are you talking about?" She asked the busty woman before her. "If this is another ploy to get me to go back then—"_

_"_ _It's not. I'm here under your father's request to relay something that has begun to worry him."_

_"_ _And he suddenly cares, why?"_

_"_ _You're aware of the current events, are you not?" She asked, and Raven only stared in disbelief. "They are quite troubling."_

_"_ _So. My old man called you from New York, all in favor of relaying to you, what you're now telling me, that I'm pretty sure you already knew from watching the news."_

_"_ _Smart child."_

_"_ _I'm nineteen, dammit! I hadn't been a child since I was thirteen!"_

_She was met with a reproachful look with her comment. "Indeed. And knowing the dangers, you still chose to stick around where the majority of these incidents, for whatever reason, are happening."_

_"_ _So it_ is _a ploy to get me to go home." At this, the young woman glowered, and fought back the urge to slam her door in the British woman's face. "Then give my so-called-bastard-father a message. Tell him, word for word, that 'I am not coming back, I came here to study, and nothing he has to offer me will make me change my mind on my decision. I'm 19 years old now, and he has no right to tell me what I can and cannot do anymore. So leave me alone, and stay the fuck out of my life.' End quote."_

_Not giving her any room to argue, Raven quickly slammed her door shut, and marched to her couch, furious._

And that was exactly how it happened. "Money can't buy you everything…that bastard never learns." She muttered, before falling asleep from the day's events.

**# Fictional End of the 19th Century #**

**(( Black Order HQ ))**

Allen Walker sighed as he made his way through the ever winding corridors of the Black Order. How long had it been since he was last back at home? He didn't know. But with the rise of Akuma activity, he wasn't sure how much more he, or anyone really, could take of it. He released a yawn, cracking his jaw in the process, and grimacing at the feel.

_The Order works you to the bone, my dear host._ The ever present voice in his head told him, _I suggest you rest up while you can. I've been getting a bad feeling as of late…and I know you've been feeling it too._

The boy stopped in his tracks when he heard the Fourteenth's voice show concern. He looked to the window seeing the defined reflection of his foster father's brother behind his own. Golden eyes seeming to voice the concern he had previously stated.

_So, you felt it too, did you?_ Allen found himself asking telepathically.

Neah shrugged, and leaned against the wall presented to him in the reflection. _I doubt I'm the only one. You've noticed that temperamental one…Kanda, wasn't it? He had also been more on edge lately. Even your shadow hasn't had time to do what he was originally ordered to do._

There wasn't any argument there... _Neah, you know as well as I do that they…more or less at least, do not believe I will turn traitor. I'm about as loyal as they come…which reminds me, when did we start to not fight each other again?_ This was another thing that puzzled the young man of now seventeen. Up until a few months ago, he had been named a traitor, and was supposed to be executed on site…but instead he was all but forced back, by Kanda of all people, and through much argument and rather colorful words on Kanda's part, had Allen reinstated though more so as a General, rather a normal Exorcist as he was before.

He couldn't help but think that perhaps it was because they had been two Generals down though. His Master, Cross Marian, and Kevin Yeager before him. Allen looked beyond the glass panes, into the distance beyond the sight of even his cursed eye couldn't see. Something was going down, and he knew, that somehow, something was going to happen, whether everyone was ready for it or not.

Taking a breath, he continued on his way, unaware of the strange anomaly materializing in the distant skies outside.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Lenalee was a kind young woman, though recent events made it harder and harder to keep up her normal appearance. "Kanda, you just got back from a three month mission, for the love of—"

"You're nagging is starting to annoy me." With a cluck of his tongue, he opened his cobalt eyes, glaring at the Chinese woman before him. "It's not my decision. There've been a lot of controversy, and rarely have there been Innocence to track down anywhere. They're blindly grasping at straws."

"Yu has a point, Lena." Lavi spoke up, hands behind his head. "Yeah, we're blindly grasping at straws now, but that's the least of our problems."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary, you dim-witted rabbit?"

"Discharged~!" Said rabbit said with glee. But he soon became somber, as he looked to his two comrades. "The Noah releasing the panda and me? It's strange. All those pesky parasites that were within me, while I was tortured have all disappeared."

"You weren't in the best shape when you and Bookman were returned to us." Lenalee murmured to herself, but it was still picked up by the males in the room nonetheless.

"Half dead…yeah, not the best shape I've been in." Lavi sighed. "They're up to something, and I get the feeling some serious shit is gonna go down."

"That's putting it lightly." Kanda groaned in annoyance. "Che. I have to get going. I'm already being pestered enough to go on another fucked up goose chase."

"Be safe, Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Whatever. I'll try not to die."

"We're holding that against ya, Yu." Kanda said nothing as he shouldered his bag, and headed off to his new assignment.

* * *

 

"Chief, I'll be frank. You look like you got shoved through a tornado." Reever said, seeing just how dishelmed his supervisor was that day. The Australian knew how much work Komui's assistant made him do, but the lack of rest from those days were nothing in comparison to now.

"Do I now?" Komui's tired voice spoke up, "I suppose I would…I hadn't had the energy to much these days…"

"I guess the stress is getting to everyone." Johnny spoke up. "It's a miracle most of us are still alive." He continued, pushing his spiraled glasses up his nose.

"So it seems." Reever agreed. "Chief, you got any idea what's been going on with the higher ups these days?"

"If I knew, I'd blabber all about it, Reever." Komui honestly answered. "But as it stands, there doesn't seem to be much to go by. The guys upstairs are being rather secretive these days."

"That worries me." Cash muttered, as she placed a new stack of papers on Komui's desk. "You got some stuff to sign, nothing from Central. Again."

"Ah. Thank you." Komui inwardly grimaced at the new papers waiting to be signed. Did he really sign up for something like this? No, no he didn't.

"Most of them are requests for restocking of food, water, and replace a few parts on the super computers." Cash informed him. "And the top one is from Russell asking for a week's leave to check up on Jean."

"Well, I suppose it's only fair I grant that one."

The unease never left as the group continued to idly chat about things. It wasn't much longer later, when a Finder burst through the doors, panic clear on his face. "We got a huge problem! AKUMA to the likes we've never seen before!"

"Where are they?" The weariness evaporated from those overworked, and it was no exception to Komui, who had stood the moment he heard this new predicament.

"They were spotted around the ruins of our old HQ, sir!"


End file.
